The Dragon Rider Comes Home
by alexjrubenacker60289
Summary: The leader of the Defenders of the Wing Queen Mala ask Throk to summon Hiccup for help and other needs. As enemy are planing to attack her Island and her people. This is going to be a Malcup and Hiccstrud at the end.
1. The Dragon Rider Comes Home

Into the far sea's of the Barbaric Archipelago at the island of Caldera Cay it is the home of the people who are called Defenders of the Wing their mission is to free and liberate dragons to those who sell and threaten the lives of all dragons. The island is ruled by queen Mala and there guardian there protector the Eruptodon.

But now enemies and there army of dragon hunters and there leader Viggo Grimborn is preparing to bring down every single dragons to control them for some sick and twisted game. Then one day strangers came to their island and finding out that they are not the only one who cares about dragons that when Queen Mala see what they can do she knows that everything has change that there are other people who would protect, defend and free dragons from Viggo and his dragon hunters.

* * *

Now at the island of Caldera Cay Queen Mala sits on her throne and right beside her is her trusted second in command Throk. Mala knowing that Viggo has a new allied another dragon hunter who can also ride dragons things have been quite difficult for her. Her people are strong warriors but with the strength of dragons beside the hunters it seems like a unfair advantage she call for Throk to step forward and told him to get the one prison to help her.

"Are you sure about this Queen Mala"

"To be honest with you Throk I don't know but right now I need his help." Throk knows that Queen Mala is strong but now things have change.

"You are my Queen, what ever orders you give me I will follow it through for you and our people."

Mala took a light deep breath "Throk bring me Hiccup Haddock immediately."

Throk took his right arm and clutch his hand place it on his heart slightly bow his head to his queen. "I will go at once my Queen"

* * *

At the far islands known as Dragon's Edge home of one of the best dragon riders. Things have been quite the same for everyone. Well most of the time as a young and tall man was heading to the club house to discuss on figuring out what is Viggo and his new allied are planing to do with Heather dragon eye lens.

As Hiccup and Astrid walk in and see Fishlegs and Heather. Hiccup getting ready to discuss there plan. "Ok gang now is the time to start this meeting and...!"

Hiccup notice that one of his team members are not here.

"Um...Fishlegs were is Snotlout and the twins"

"Snotlout been called by his father said that he has to past the Jorgenson test of man hood what ever that means."

"Alright hope everything goes ok with him. Also where are the twins Fishlegs."

"Well to tell you the truth they are..." he was about to finish his sentence until Astrid cut him off.

"They better not be doing anything stupid or else." as Astrid gripped her knuckles.

"No, actually they are...well your not going to believe me but they are on guard duty for the Night Terrors once they come back from there mating season."

Hiccup and Astrid look at each other not believing what Fishlegs said.

"I mean it, they are literally on guard duty. They want to prove that they are not useless to the team."

Hiccup look to his friend and believe he was being a little hard too hard on the twins. "Fishlegs the twins are not useless."

Heather spoke "Hiccup this is the twins we are talking about they have pulled a few pranks and some times not listen to you and Astrid orders."

Astrid spoke "That maybe true but still they are part of the team they just need to listen for once it takes time for them to figure it out."

Everyone was a little surprise what she said about the twins. Hiccup spoke "Wow, for a moment I didn't think you care Astrid."

"Well don't even think I'm saying that just because I'm acting nice right now." she should known even when Ruffnut told her that she just keep on pushing them and treating them like they are not part of the team but time has change."They are still part of the team and also Hiccup we have been through a lot together haven't we plus it's only guard duty sure enough they can't screw this up."

Just then Ruffnut came and was almost out of breath "Um...guys...sorry to interrupt but we got...give me a moment dose anyone have a cup of water."

"I spoke too soon." Astrid walk towards her and gave her a cup of water. "Ruffunt aren't you suppose to stay with Tuffnut on guard duty in case if we are being invaded or attack by any dragon hunters."

"Oh don't worry about that Tuff can handle it plus he has his chicken with him." She finish her water "Thanks anyway as I was saying we have..."

"Did someone say my name"

Heather look at Astrid and gave her a look on her face. "You were saying"

"Bro really, I thought you were supposed to keep a watch." she walk to her brother and gave him a nudge on his shoulder. "What if we were under attack you idiot."

Hiccup spoke "Ruff what were you about to tell us"

"It was um...um oh great know I forgot" then a laughter came and it was Tuffnut "You may me forget you idiot." she just nudge him again.

Tuffnut brush his shoulder were his sister nudge him. "First of all I'm not an idiot, second it was pretty funny third don't worry chicken got everything under control."

Everyone just froze and look at Tuffnut and they all say the exact same words "WAIT WHAT?"

"What's the matter chicken is part of the team right."

Hiccup place his hand on his face and can't believe what he is hearing "Your chicken is keeping watch of the Edge."

"Ah yeah, plus I been training her she's our alarm call if she crow two times our enemy's is here."

Astrid cross her arms "And what if she crow one time."

"Oh that's easy she just let me know that someone is here."

"To be honest I wasn't expecting that to be a serious answer."

"Ah, what do you mean?" he ask trying to figure out what Astrid mean.

"She thinks we are not being to serious to the team." Ruffnut said to her brother still trying to figure it out.

"I still don't get?" Then out of nowhere Tuffnut chicken came in and starting crow wildly everyone gather there weapons and when they are about to charge they all stop.

"Excuse me, hope I'm not interrupting your battle tactics that you are all practicing."

Everyone lower their weapons and feel a little awkward. Hiccup broke the silence. "Throk?"

Ruffnut spoke "Oh yeah now I remember Throk is here."

"Thank you Ruff." saying in a annoying way.

Throk gave a salute to Hiccup "Hiccup Haddock it's good to see you."

"What brings you here to the Edge Throk."

"Hiccup Haddock where is Snotlout is he here."

"No he's not here he had some business with his father won't be back today why do you ask."

"Hiccup Haddock Queen Mala have given me orders that you must come with me to Caldera Cay island at once."

"What's wrong, is there a problem."

Heather spoke "Is it Viggo and the Dragon Hunters are they attacking."

"No, our warriors have search for them and nothing it's likely they are laying low for now." to hear that the Defenders of the Wing are ok "But Queen Mala needs your help she and my people need better defenses and also some non-killing dragon so there will be no harm to the other dragons. Now will you come and help us."

"Alright then. Gang you heard him, lets saddled up and ride out."

"Right" everyone was about to get ready until Throk stop them.

"I'm sorry but no, sorry Hiccup I'm afraid that you're fellow dragon riders must stay here. She only needs you, Queens orders."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"Queen Mala specifically order me that only Hiccup Haddock may come to the island."

Ruffnut spoke "This isn't fair, we go as a team how come he go and we don't."

"I'm sorry but that's the Queens orders. If you all try to interfere you be showing some disrespectful to Queen Mala our friendship with all of you will be over."

"WHAT?" They shouted at the same time and can't believe what they heard.

"Throk what are you talking about, if our friendship with Mala and the Defenders of the Wing will be over. I thought we had one ever since we rescue the Eruptodon from Viggo and his hunters." Hiccup said to Throk

"That you did and we all appreciate what you and your friends did for us but Queen Mala also said she want's the treaty to be done probably done and that she apologize. Please except her apology."

"Is that the other reason Throk." Hiccup ask making sure he got everything.

"Yes! Please come with me Hiccup Haddock while the sun is still out."

He was about to say something until Astrid grab his arm "Hiccup can we have a word of privates."

"Sure, Throk can you give me a moment with my friends."

"Of course take your time but be quick."

As they where having there private talk Fishlegs spoke "Hiccup what do you think? It sounds serious what ever is happening you know we have to come and help right."

"I don't know? But I think it's best if I go alone, to be honest me and Queen Mala never made a legitimate treaty I guest this will be the first for the Edge. My dad did say sometimes you must start acting like a man if you ever want to be come chief someday."

Tuffnut spoke "But if it was true about the alliance between our two tribes wasn't made. We are in serious trouble."

"I think you are overreacting Tuff this is Mala she would never attack us." Hiccup said to Tuffnut.

"Really, or did you forget that she almost kill you and thought you stole there dragon and protector."

"Thank you Tuff for summoning that up."

"Your welcome." he smiled as Astrid hit him on the shoulder really hard "Ow what was that for."

"For being a idiot." Astrid walk towards Hiccup "I hate to say it but Tuff is right." everyone was surprise to hear that from Astrid including Tuffnut. "If that's the case it's means you have to go with him Hiccup."

"But, Astrid!"

"No but's you are going Hiccup. After all she trusted you so I say go for it. Whatever the Queen asked you follow it through alright. For the sake of our village."

"I know Astrid it's just..."

Astrid place her hands on his shoulders and smile at him. "Please do it for me Hiccup and do it for Berk."

He took a deep breath and smile back at her. "Ok I go, only because you ask me nicely." as Hiccup gently kiss her and everyone watch

Fishlegs spoke "Ok that's enough you two." As Hiccup and Astrid separate from each other and blushing red Hiccup look to Fishlegs "Hiccup what ever happens all of us will be fine."

Hiccup nodded and walk to Throk who has been very patient Throk I have decided. That I Hiccup Haddock the third we go with you and help Queen Mala."

"Excellent."

"But on two condition one let me bring Sharpshot so that I can send message to my friends to let them know I'm doing fine and two I bring Toothless with me if that's ok with you and the Queen."

"Queen Mala said to me that you can bring your dragons along. Be my guest Hiccup Haddock."

"Thank you Throk I get everything ready."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy it this is my first one please leave some comments peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

At the club house meeting there is a change of plans after getting the news from Throk that the leader of the Defenders of the Wing. Queen Mala needs Hiccup's help for her people against there enemies the Dragon Hunters. And also to sign a treaty between two great chieftains except one of the is a queen.

As everyone waited for Hiccup decisions on who will be running and leading the other dragon riders he cones with a conclusion "Well it's settle then I choose Astrid and Heather to be in charge, follow everything what they say. I don't know how long I be gone, but I will let you all know. Do I make my self clear."

Some of them nodded except for the twins who are in their own world Hiccup was a little annoy. Astrid saw his face and recognize that look as she see who he was looking towards it was the twins.

She spoke to him."Hey don't worry Hiccup we make sure that everything will be fine." as Astrid gives him a good confidence. "I make sure of that."

"Um...ehem!" Astrid look behind and see that Heather who is giving Astrid a look with a light smile. "For getting someone, Astrid."

"Oh um sorry Heather what what I meant was me and Heather got this."

"Ok good to know that." As Hiccup walk towards the twins and say "That also goes for you two as well. Listen and follow every order from Astrid and Heather got that." Hiccup given the twins a serious look.

"Why is he looking at us like that?" Tuffnut asking Ruffnut his question.

"Because we are the one's who don't follow orders too well, idiot."

Hiccup look at them and notice Ruffnut disappointment look on her face. He realizes he might be a little too harsh. "That's not what I meant. It isn't that I don't trust you two. It's just that...listen someday we might all face a life and death situation. This can't be a game anymore we might do something that I fear we might do."

One of the twins are starting to understand what he means Things are starting to change and the Dragon Hunters aren't playing around they will do anything to win, and get what they wanted.

"But you two are good at what you do and I can't force you to be anything else, so just put your minds together and maybe we might have a chance against our enemies. Also we could use some of your crazy idea's that might come in hand." The twins smile and was glad that Hiccup understand. "Now if you all excuse me I must get everything ready, this meeting is dismiss everyone."

* * *

As Hiccup gets everything packing Throk told Hiccup that he will wait for him at the docks while Astrid walk him to the docks and also keeps an eye on him so that he doesn't get into troubles.

As he gets everything ready he makes sure that he gots everything . Until he almost forgot one thing his own Dragon Eye he figures that it's not safe with anyone especially the twins. So he hidden it where no one can find it.

"Hiccup, are you done yet! Me and Tuff want to say something to you."

As he came out of his home he see Ruffnut with her arms crossing to her chest and see Tuffnut along with his chicken holding her and patting her head lightly. Both of them gave Hiccup staight look on their faces starting make him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Is there somthing wrong Ruff and Tuff!"

"No actually we wanted to thank you for what you said I know sometimes me and my brother can be a little difficult. Thank you for giving us a second chance."

"Your welcome Ruffnut now I must be going." as he was about to go towards his dragon Toothless Ruffnut stop him for a moment.

"Before you go let me give you something." Ruffnut just gives him a hug. Hiccup then hug her back then out of nowhere she gave him a kiss on lips witch gave him a surprise look on his face. "Goodbye Hiccup you take care now."

Tuffnut couldn't believe what he just saw and neither did Hiccup he simply blush a little and was a little surprise and confused. "Wha...what was that for!"

"It's our family ways to say goodbye to give them luck on a long journey."

"Luck! Long journey! I'm only going to be gone for a while."

"Oh, ok...but it still help." Ruffnut step away from Hiccup looking down to her feet's as she is beside her brother.

"I didn't know we have a family tradition." he whisper to his sister.

She gave him a light hit on his stomach with her elbow. Causing him to grunt and letting go of his chicken "Well it is you idiot. Now give him a fair well and a safe trip."

"Ok just give me a minute." as he walk towards him. "Have a safe trip man." Tuffnut just gives him a hand shake and gave him a bear hug. At least it wasn't a kiss or a spit in the hand to Hiccup's thought "Oh I almost forgot." he bent down and lift his chicken "Now say goodbye to chicken."

"I'm not saying goodbye, to a chicken Tuff."

"What?...Oh! what I meant was just pet her she's likes being petted."

"Oh, ok." as he pet the chicken she started to make a light clucking sound.

"Aww, that's nice she likes you. Ok now give chicken a kiss on her beak as a goodbye."

Hiccup just flinch and knew it's time to go. "Ok I got to get going now..."

"Come on Hiccup just one kiss."

"Alright I'm done, later." Hiccup hurry to his dragon and hop on. "Come on Toothless down to the docks and hurry buddy."

Toothless did what he was told and flew down heading to the docks as Tuffnut and Ruffnut see him go down. "Well that was rude what got into him."

"I don't know maybe you try to make him kiss your chicken witch is pretty disgusting. But on the bright side I got what I wanted." she laughed lightly to her self as her cheeks has a little blush.

"Yeah! I've been meaning to ask, why did you kiss him?" Tuffnut questioning his sister action.

"I have my reason also took me a long time but I did it. Oh and one more thing Tuff..." she walk to him and grabbed his shirt give him a death glare. "If you try to tell Astrid or anyone else. I will hurt you very, very, bad got it."

"Ok!" as Ruffnut let go of his brother she walk towards her home while Tuffnut still can't believe what happens. "Geez I thought Astrid was scary. Should I keep this quiet? What do you think chicken."

As Tuffnut hold up his chicken all he get was a little crow from her.

"Maybe your right I should keep it a secret." he look at his chicken and smile "You are the most wisest chicken, in fact!" Tuffnut hold his chicken up into the air as a small ray of light shine on his chicken. "You are truly a gift from Odin."

As Tuffnut is still holding his chicken up in the air Fishlegs and Heather just witnesses something that can't be explained to them.

"What is he doing with his chicken?" Fishlegs ask Heather.

"Fishlegs, I think it is best if we turn around and walk away because this is just too much for me." she and Fishlegs walk away from Tuffnut and his chicken.

* * *

As Hiccup and Toothless flew down to the docks he sees Astrid and Throk just finishing talking and Hiccup notice that Astrid had a strange look on her face and replace it with a smile and say "Ah! you made it Hiccup got everything you needed."

"Yeah, got everything what I needed." he got off of Toothless and walk to towards her.

Really, are you sure about that Hiccup!" she stood there with her arms cross give him a look.

"Yeah I'm sure why do you ask!" he ask Astrid.

"Are you sure you got everything." saying in a sarcasm tone.

"Ok Astrid, I give up. What did I for get."

"Where's Sharpshot?"

Hiccup just realizes that his little green friend is not with him. "Oh god's...I thought I was missing something I could have sworn that he was with me."

"Um Hiccup take a look over there." Astrid grab his cheek and turn it towards where Throk is at his boat sitting down give the little guy some fresh fish Sharpshot lay on Throk lap as he petted him.

"Huh, looks like they are getting along." Hiccup said to Astrid while he unload his stuff off from Toothless and place it on Throk boat.

"Looks like your all set then."

"Astrid what's the matter you look as you have something to say to me."

Astrid took a deep breath and look at Hiccup "Listen I just wanted to say something before you go Hiccup."

"What is it?" he ask.

"This is going to take sometime it's just that!" she starting to sound worry try to find the right words "I...I want you to promise me that you be ok if there is an attack on Mala island send a message alright."

Hiccup knows that Astrid is not a worrying type but there something else. "Don't worry Astrid you know me if there is trouble I will call." Astrid try to look positive for as he lift her chin up. "Where's the Astrid I known so must."

"Thanks Hiccup I needed that." she brush her hair back.

"Anyway we're vikings it's an..."

"Occupational hazard." Hiccup look at her as she giggle and notice that Hiccup gave her a half smile they both laught for a moment.

Until Throk told Hiccup that thay are in a hurry and need to get to Caldera Cay island immediately.

Hiccup knows that Queen Mala dose not like for someone to be late. "I got to go Astrid."he give her a quick peck on the lips. "I promise I will be ok I swear it, everything will be fine come on Toothless."

"Don't worry lady Astrid I make sure he be safe on my life or death." Throk salute to her as he and Hiccup are about to leave.

Hiccup and Toothless took flight and flew right above Throk boat. While Toothless flap his wings above the boat and Hiccup went to his leather pouch and pull a long rope.

"Hey Throk, can you tie this end of this rope to the head of the boat." letting the rope go to Thork hand as Hiccup hook it on his saddle.

"Sure may I ask why?" as he tie the end of the rope to the head of the boat.

"So that me and Toothless can give you a little push, after all we can't let Queen Mala keep on waiting for us right.

Thork nodded and agreed he can't let his queen down. So Throk took rudder and turn towards Hiccup's direction and set sail. As they sail Hiccup look back and see his friends at the docks waving goodbye.

Then Astrid shouted "Hiccup this is not goodbye. We will see each other again please write to us and be safe."

Hiccup wave back at his friends knowing this is not the last time they see each other and he shout back "I be back as soon as I can take care."

Throk look at him and said "You truly have good friends master Hiccup."

"I sure do Throk" he took a deep breath "All right then,Toothless lets head towards to Caldera Cay island."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy it please leave any comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say thank you all for reading my story I hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

Noon has come and hours has past by since Hiccup and Toothless have left Dragon's Edge with Throk. And it will take a couple of hours to get to Caldera Cay island were Queen Mala is waiting for there arrival.

As the wind peak in Throk told Hiccup that he and his dragon can come down and have a break. Hiccup landed his dragon Toothless on Throk boat giving his dragon some rest after a long flight and pulling Throk boat for hours.

Hiccup give his dragon some fresh water from a large barrel. "Sorry bud, it's been quite a long flight but here you go, you deserve a break."

Toothless took his offer and drank down on some fresh water, as he did Hiccup grab a large basket of fish and leave it right beside his dragon and grab a couple fish for himself and Sharpshot.

He then walk towards Throk and see that Sharpshot is with him. "See that you and Sharpshot are getting along." as Hiccup gave some fish to Sharpshot he went back to Toothless and sat beside him. Throk petted Sharpshot on his back side and notice Toothless and was concern about Hiccup's dragon. Hiccup then notice that look on Throk. "It's all right Throk, all he needs is some food and water and a little bit of rest and he be good as new."

"My deepest apologies master Hiccup, I should've have been a little more caution next time." Hiccup nodded to him as Throk took a fish and started feeding his little friend and said to Hiccup "We be at the island very soon but for now. Let's give your dragon some rest to regain his strength."

"Thank Throk." as he took a bite of his fish. "Oh and are you sure Throk? What about Mala wouldn't she be a little mad if we were late."

"Don't worry I take full responsibility of being late. Once we get to the island Queen Mala will throw you, Toothless and this little guy right here a feasts."

Hiccup was surprised to hear that. "Wow, that's very generous of her. But she doesn't need to do that. After all we are friends right."

"That maybe true but we still need to make this alliance between your people and my but for now this feasts is actually for you. It's what you and your friends have done for us and Queen Mala wanted show her gratitude to you."

Throk is right Queen Mala did help Hiccup many times especially when Viggo put a bounty on his head and set hunters to go after him. Queen Mala got words from one of her people that Viggo put a prince on Hiccup's head she send Throk to go find him and rescue him from the Hunter's. Well almost rescue him until another hunter came and took down Throk, took Hiccup for the prize he wanted but in the end Hiccup escape and was save by his friends.

But now Hiccup biggest concern is the Dragon Hunters so he ask Throk what is happening. "So Throk what makes you think that the Dragon Hunters will attack your home island."

"We managed to put a spy with one of the Dragon Hunters about a couple of days ago then we got word that they are planning to attack the island."

"Really? How did you manage to put a spy among with the Dragon Hunters." as curiosity got to him how they manage it.

Throk took a deep breath. "That Hiccup I don't have the answer to, it's complicated but Queen Mala will tell you everything she knows."

Hiccup notice that Throk doesn't want to tell him anymore questions about their spy. He hope it's nothing to be concern with.

Half an hour has past Throk felt a strong wind pushing in he stood up and release the sail this time the wind is in their favor as Hiccup and Toothless grab the rope and pull his boat. Throk then help out by using two paddles to give some extra speed.

* * *

A couple of hours have past and it's nearly sun set as Hiccup and Toothless continue to pull Throk boat. Hiccup was the first to see the island and said "Throk I see the island we're almost halfway there."

Throk was glad to hear that. "Good, Queen Mala will be very grateful."

Hiccup heard what Throk said "I wonder what he mean about! What do you think Toothless?" Toothless shrew at him. "Yeah maybe it's nothing to be concern with right bud."

As they got to the island they see that Queen Mala and her Deafened's of the Wing have been waiting at the docks to greet Hiccup with opening arms.

As they made port to there docks Queen Mala step forward "Hiccup Haddock welcome back I trust your journey have gone well."

Hiccup step out of Throk boat along with Toothless and Sharpshot. "It has and luckily we weren't attack by any Dragon Hunters and also sorry for being late we have some complication."

"Really! What kind of complication would that be." she ask Hiccup wondering what happen as Hiccup was about to tell her Throk step forward.

"Please forgive me my Queen for being late at our hour's needs." he said to her as he knee before her.

Mala was a little surprise and confuse of what he said. "Throk what are you talking about?"

"It's not his fault Mala it's just that I ride faster with Toothless." Hiccup step forward to Queen Mala and explain to her "I know you're people don't ride with dragons because you respect their freedom and being among with their own kind so it's my fault for almost being late."

"I think I understand Hiccup Haddock but actually!" she took a deep breath and say. "It won't even matter anymore I have just received a message from one of my spy recently. That haft of Viggo forces and their armada are being separated."

"What?...do you know where Viggo and his partner Krogan are going." he ask her but she did not say anything she only shook her head. "Dammit!" Hiccup was little disappointed to hear the bad news.

Queen Mala step forward and place her hands on top of his shoulder Hiccup look at her and see some sympathy in her green eye's "Don't worry Hiccup Haddock my people will found them."

"Thank you for your warm confident Mala I needed that." he said to her as he give her a small smile.

"Your welcome but right now Hiccup Haddock, will you do me the honor to walk with me to the great hall if you be so kindly." she offer her right hand. Hiccup froze and blush a bit on to what she just said to him.

"Umm...are you sure Mala." he said to her as he see her response to him with a nod. This was a little awkward for him and was wonder why Queen Mala ask him this. He decide to find away out of this! "I'm sure enough that you can walk on you're..."

Queen Mala got a little closer to his personal space and look at him with a serious face. "Hiccup Haddock please, I do not like to be insulted." she said to him as she smile for no reason.

Hiccup gulped and took her offer as he took her right hand to hers. He place his left hand around hers as the started walking up towards the village.

The rest of her people follow as did Hiccup and his dragons were right behind them. Queen Mala then pull him a little closer to her side and Hiccup flinch a little and could not believe what is happening. He was wondering what has gotten into her all of a sudden and why was he blushing all in a sudden.

Then later after walking Hiccup could have sworn he heard a light humming from her. Why would she do that or maybe it's all in his head. There's no way she could fall for him!...Could she? Hiccup just shook off the thought of it maybe it is all in his head after all.

Queen Mala spoke to him and said. "Hiccup Haddock, Throk and the rest of my men will bring your things to your new room. Then once they are done we will being to have a nice meal together. Then Throk will show you to your room where you would be staying in and I can assure you. You won't be disappointed, if you expect my offer."

"Of course, first we eat then you take me to my new room and we can talk about your problem with the Hunters tomorrow and see what we can do about them right." he ask her and said yes to him.

As they mad it to the great hall Queen Mala lead Hiccup to the table where he will be seated right by the head of the table. Here where all the food have been place at the table ready to be eaten. Toothless look all the food and was so excited then he see the two basket full with fish and run towards it surprising the other Defenders. Hiccup started to laugh and so did Queen Mala laughing at the site what Toothless did so everyone join in the laughter. Once everyone was at there table they all started eating.

* * *

As Hiccup enjoy his meal with Queen Mala and Throk, Toothless and Sharpshot enjoy their banquet. Then Queen Mala thought it is time for some enjoyment with one of her people.

"Hiccup Haddock are you fond of music with your meal." she ask him.

"Um, sure to be honest my people enjoy of tails of old songs of great heroic deeds and brave warriors. How they have past on to the halls of Valhalla so that the brave men and women will live forever."

"We'll here's a song you might like." Queen Mala clapped her hands to summon a young girl with a white gown and one long braid hair. Her hair color is brunette also her eyes are light blue. She carried on her hands was a small wooden harp. "Hiccup Haddock this is Arya she will be performing for us with some music so enjoy the show."

As everyone stay silent Arya started playing her harp, when the she started playing and moving her fingers Hiccup was impress of how she can play a harp so well. Then Queen Mala jester her hand and gives Arya sign and she started singing.

"Just wait though wide he may roam

Always a hero comes home."

Hiccup was just amaze of how this young girl Arya can sign just like that.

"He goes where no one has gone

But always a hero comes home."

He started to listen very carefully as she signs and play the harp it like they both move though together as one.

"Just wait though wide he may roam

Always a hero comes home."

As Hiccup and Queen Mala listen and enjoy the song Toothless notice it as his ears head lift up and see what is going on as he listen to this beautiful song.

"He goes where no one has gone

But always a hero comes home."

Curiosity came to Toothless as he walk towards to Arya who is still playing for the Queen and her guest. As Hiccup enjoy this song he noticed Toothless is right behind Arya. Panic creep behind his spine as he fear that his dragon might ruin the show.

"He knows of places unknown

But always a hero comes home."

Hiccup was about to do something until Queen Mala stop him just by one touch of her fingers. Hiccup look at her of wondering why she stop him. Queen Mala pointed to where Toothless is and Hiccup look and can't believe what he see that his dragon is actually laying right beside her as she is about to finish her song.

"He goes where no one has gone

But always a hero comes home

A hero...comes...home."

As she finish everyone from the entire village stood up clapping and cheering a wonderful performance from Arya. She stood up and took a bow to everyone and especially to Queen Mala and her guest.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful as always Arya your mother will be so proud of you."

"Indeed and I must say you truly have a gift Arya and you sang beautifully be proud of that."

Arya took another bow to them and was glad to entertain them.

"Oh, and sorry that Toothless almost ruin your performance hope it won't happen again." as Hiccup apologize to Arya.

Arya shook her head. "No, that's all right master Haddock there is no harm after all your dragon just wanted a listen closely."

"We'll that's good to know but please just call me Hiccup I don't earn that title nor do I ever will I'm just me."

"She smile and see that he is a good man as she was about to leave "Um, Hiccup can I pet your dragon." she ask him.

"Sure why not, he seem to trust you Arya. Be my guest."

As she walk towards the Night Fury she petted his head and scratch underneath his chin and touch his soft his soft spot he immediately lay his head down on the ground and making a purring sound.

Arya look at her hands and wonder what she did. "Umm...is your dragon ok Hiccup?"

"Don't worry he's fine you just touch his soft spot which I'm impresses and also thank you again for a wonderful song."

Arya thank him and went back home to tell her mother that she did good and met one of the dragon riders and his Night Fury.

* * *

After an hour of enjoying their meal and some entertainment Queen knew the hour is nigh and everyone is going to there homes to rest.

Queen Mala stood up and say. "I believe the time has come, Throk would you please escort Hiccup and his dragons to their rooms."

"At once, my Queen." Throk salute his queen he told Hiccup to follow him.

Hiccup stood up from his sit. "Well I gust we be heading towards our new rooms then aye bud." his dragon agreed as he start following Throk.

"Hiccup Haddock before you go." she said as he stop. "I wanted to give you something in return."

"Um, sure you go on ahead Toothless I be right there." He watch his frind go with Throk and turn around facing Queen Mala alone. "Ok, what is it that you want to give me Mala?"

Queen Mala didn't say anything but walk towards him and stop in front of him as she look at him until she just gave him smile. She lean forward to him and gave him a peck on his left cheek which gave him a shock and a light blush on his face. She pull away and look at him as she return back to her self.

Hiccup try to found the right words on to what just happen. "W...what was that for?" he ask her.

"For coming here and for my people's help. Thank you for being here." she said as a light blush on her cheek.

Hiccup scratch the back of his head still a little confuses on to what just happens. "Umm...your welcome Mala!"

"Hiccup Haddock, tomorrow I want you at the war room so that we could discuss our plan against Viggo and Krogan in the morning but in the meantime. Gets some rest you may need it for what's to come tomorrow, goodnight." she walk past him and head towards her room.

"Um...ok goodnight." he said as he still stood where he stands. Still a little confused he place his left hand on his left cheek where he can still feel the warm kiss and wonder if all of this was just a dream.

He look around and pick up a haft eating fish from Toothless basket and took one bite out of it then his taste buds reacted he spit it out and ran to the table and grab some bottle of ale to wash off the taste.

"No...no, definitely not a dream."

As Hiccup ran and caught with his Dragons and see that Throk show them where there new room will be as the came in the room and it was quite large it was almost similar to his room back on Berk.

Throk ask him. "What do you think it's quite nice isn't it."

"It's perfect look like you got everything. Huh...Hey Throk what's all of this." he said as he pointed it out on his bed it is a black leather armor.

"Oh those are the new leather armor that you will be wearing tomorrow, it's one of our best armor. Our blacksmith made it for you by Queen Mala orders." Hiccup can't believe that Queen Mala order her blacksmith to make this could this be a gift.

"Be sure to put it on tomorrow, we have a lot to do goodnight." Throk left and close the door leaving Hiccup with a more question on his mind.

Hiccup try to put all things togeter on his mind on to what is going on. 'Why is she doing all of this for me and why did she kiss me on the cheek and why did she give me new armor' he try think more until he remember what Mala siad to him. "What dose she mean 'what's to come tomorrow'?"

* * *

At the far sea of the North area there's is an uncharted island where a few ships have been anchor there on the island a few Dragon Hunters training for combat and at a small campground there is a large man who stood about seven feet tall a few battle scars on his face and long platinum hair and a long beard to his chest. He discussing with his men of a plan of attack against there enemy the Defenders of the wing.

"It's simple men we make our move here and here. Once we do, we will have the upper advantage by taking out there leader and there protector once it's done the island will fall."

As his men smile wickedly "When do we strike commander Harald."

"Soon we will strike when we get the orders from Krogan but not Viggo understand." he said to his men.

His men nodded and went back to there post as Harald look too the south wondering if there is going to be a worthy battle for him. Someone who can be his equal in a fight someone who is worth killing.

He smiled widely and said "Give me a challenge."

* * *

 **Hope you like the new characters and their names of this story. Please as always leave your comments below.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I like to say I'm sorry for such a long wait I been busy with a lot of things such as my job and think of new chapter for my story there's going to be some fight scenes and some argument between Hiccup and Mala. There where some changes I made it was half but I fix it.**

* * *

On the next morning as the sun rises over at the isle of Caldera Cay home of Defenders of the Wing and there Great Protector. The villagers get ready for their usual day, the other half of them go to combat training in the arena as well the other half do their usual work chores. Such as farming, organizing their life stock for the next winter, taking care of their chickens and yaks as well.

At the vocanic area four armed men are guarding there Great Protector in case of someone is foolish enough to take it from them. As the Great Protector awaken from it's slumber it was feeding time and keeping the island safe. While the guards keep watch the other side patrolling the island in case of enemy attack or spy's lurking around on their island.

At the outside of the village right by the great hall, the people are preparing the meals to the villagers and to their Queen Mala and her trusted captain, Throk. As they are walking to there table and see that everyone is here while the guards are on patrol. Queen Mala look to her left and noticed that Hiccup chair is empty.

She turn to Throk with a look of concern on her face. "Where is Hiccup Throk?" she said to him and was wondering why is he not here with them.

Throk answers her questions "I don't know my Queen?" he said to her. "It's quite possible that he might be still in his quarter, after all it was a late night party. I can get him at once." he said to Queen Mala and was about to go.

Until Queen Mala raise her right hand as Throk notices it and stop immediately. "Wait! I believe we can give him some time for him to wake up on his own. Don't you think."

Throk nodded and agrees with Queen Mala. She gives Hiccup some time to rest, but if he doesn't wake up she will have no choice but to send Throk and carry him down here.

* * *

At one of the guest room at the great hall Hiccup have awoken from his sleep and released a yawn and stretch his arms. Still a bit tired last night, he remember what happen. Hiccup trying to figure out what happen last night with Queen Mala. Why was she acting strange around him? Also what she said to him last night as well? As he tried to think, something unexpected happen a loud rumble sound came out of nowhere and noticed it was not from Toothless because he's at the corner of his room still sleeping. Then another rumbling sound came and Hiccup notices it's from his stomach. At first he was embarrass not noticing it was him all a long. Hiccup just got a lot on his mind on everything but now he put his thoughts away for another time.

Hiccup got right out of bed as he was about to get ready he first look at his new leather armor that is laying on the wooden table it is a black body armor with two matching leather bracers this is the armor that Throk had told him that it is a gift from Queen Mala. He remember what Throk told him yesterday, Hiccup doesn't want to disappoint Queen Mala or get or get on one of her bad side. So he put it on one by one and see that it is not complicated as he thought a few minutes later once he was done changing to his new leather armor. He felt the leather armor fits perfectly almost similar to his old armor only it's lighter and maybe more agile as well.

As he move his arms and body to check if there were any problems with it. He check again and there seem to be no problem with the armor. The black body armor fits very well and so did the two bracers. Hiccup notices that on his left bracer has a short dagger attach to it. He wondering why it's there for, but a thought came in mind if there is going to be a fight here on the island it's not too late to be prepare. And so he kept it on him.

Hiccup finish inspecting his new armor as his friend Toothless just woke up from his sleep and him what he was doing. Then curiosity came to him on to what is his human friend doing to his. body Hiccup took notice that his friend is looking at him.

As he see Toothless turn his head into curiosity on him Hiccup look at his friend and gestured himself and ask him. "Well, what do you bud." as he pointed out to him self to his friend.

Toothless look at him and cocked his head even more curiously and then give him a shrug sighed to him. And laid his head on the soft stone.

"Well, what do I suspect getting answers from a dragon." he said to him self as he was about to walk towards the door. "Oh well, come on let's go bud it's time to eat." he said to his friend as Toothless got up and walk towards him to the door.

Then a cry came from behind him that gave him his full attention. Hiccup stop at his pace and looked behind to see Sharpshot right on top of his bed.

He forgotten and realize that Sharpshot was with him "Oh gods, sorry." he said to himself as he places his hand on his forehead. "I keep on forgetting about you." he grunted to himself. "I'm sorry about that Sharpshot." he walk back towards him and extend his right hand to his other dragon. "Next time I won't forget I promise Sharpshot. Now let's go my friend." he said to the little green Terror dragon.

As Sharpshot walk towards him he jump on him and crawl on to one of his shoulder Hiccup smile to him as Sharpshot gave him a snuggle on his cheek.

"There, there!" he said to him as he patted him. "Come on it's time to go." As Hiccup and his dragons headed out to the door walking towards outside of the great hall to have some breakfast. As he did he'd noticed that Queen Mala and Throk have been waiting quite a while for his arrive at the table while the villagers started eating.

Queen Mala took noticed of Hiccup and his two dragons. "Ah, you finally arrive, I was about to send Throk to fetch you at your quarters."

"That won't be necessary Mala, and also thank you anyway." he said as he walk towards them at the table ready to join them.

As he was about to join them at the table a long yawn came from him. Queen Mala spoken to him if he's alright. "I um...I trust that you slept well last night Hiccup." she said to him as she is holding her laughter.

That made Hiccup blush with embarrassment yawning in front of Queen Mala and the other villagers who are here at the table.

"Um...yes I did." he said as he scratch the back of his head. "I am...sorry about that just a little tired tha's all but I'm good." he said to her as he sat down beside her. "Also nothing beats a good breakfast to start your day. Ain't that right bud."

Toothless grunt and nodded to him as he notice the smell of fresh fish he follow his nose. So did Sharpshot leap off of Hiccup shoulder and follow Toothless. As Toothless and Sharpshot found their food at the corner where there are two baskets of fresh fish laying there beside the other food they lick their chop and dig in.

As everyone started eating Queen Mala notice the new leather armor that Hiccup is wearing. She spoke to him. "I see that new armor you are wearing fits you fine I trusted."

"Yes it does, and thank you for this gift Mala." he said to her as he admire it. "I wish I could repay you back."

"No that won't be necessary Hiccup." Then a thought came to her and turn to Hiccup. "However there is one thing you can do."

"Really, what might that be?." he ask her wondering what it could be. As he took a sip of yak milk.

"I tell you some other time but first let's eat shall we." she said to him as they are about to eat Queen Mala said "And also once we are done we can discuss the situation of the Dragon Hunters and the business of our two tribes as well."

Hiccup nodded to her and agreed with Queen Mala as he started eating his breakfast. But before he starts eating a thought to his mind came to him. He was wondering what kind of a repayment would Queen Mala give him? And also what kind of deal of there two tribes as well? So many questions he decided let all his thoughts go and move on for what to come next.

* * *

After having a good meal with Queen Mala and Throk along with the other villagers who are done with their meals. The rest of them went back to their morning routine. Hiccup leave Toothless and Sharpshot with at the hot springs where they can relax and enjoy themselves.

Queen Mala escort Hiccup to the war room so they can talk about the Dragon Hunter problem and when will this battle take place.

At the outside of the war room at the center is a large stone table with the map of the entire island. Hiccup see that there are markings on the map.

Queen Mala has spoken about their spy. "We have leaner that some of the enslave dragons are not with the other haft of Krogan men. It seems to look like that Krogan has all of the dragons somewhere else's. Perhaps with him along with Viggo too."

Hiccup look at the map. "Did one of your spy say anything what are they planning and where are they going?"

With a disappointing expressions on Queen Mala face "No, nothing yet but Viggo and Krogan are far from the rest of there men and for that. We don't know where they are now."

Hiccup spoken. "It seems they are trying to keep low from us so they won't make a mistake. Viggo and Krogan they maybe schemers and murderers but they are not stupid. Their smarter which is why that makes them more dangerous."

Queen Mala spoken. "That's why I needed you to out smart them, by using one of your designs so that we are prepared of an attack our something even worse. One of our spy is to keep an eye out so that we can found out who is there commanding fleet officer is."

Throk spoken. "That is why you are here because they don't know you are here on this island as of now the commanding fleet doesn't know you are here."

Hiccup turn to Queen Mala. "But I need to know? How did you manage to put one of your own men to the enemies fleet." he ask Queen Mala.

She look at him and answer his question. "Well if you must ask. We have to do what is necessary." she said to him as she continued talking. "We captured one of the Dragon Hunters when Throk spotted him in the war room trying to steal secrets of our island defensive. We capture him, interrogate him and found out that he is a messenger spy. He's been spying on us for days and seeing if we have any weakness."

Hiccup was surprised that this spy is capable of stealing information from one of their best warriors under their noses. That was the biggest mistake they made.

Queen Mala spoken. "He thought he could steal information from us but in the end he was just another fool." she said then her facial change into worried. "But that's not the worst part we found out that he's been sending out messages to Viggo and Krogan. But luckily we captured him before he almost got away."

"And that's why you needed me." he said to her "Because he's been sending information to the enemy but they don't know that I'm here as of now right?"

Queen Mala nodded to him. "Yes, that is why you are here. We need your help to out smart our enemy's so that we have a better advantage of beating them." she said to Hiccup.

"That's when you decide to send one of your people to disguise as one of their own. I'm quite impresses, but...?" he took a quick breath and said. "I don't want to put this in the wrong way but, is it a little too risky. I mean what if he was discover and what if his life could be in danger." he said to Queen Mala.

Queen Mala is not pleases to hear that from Hiccup. What she did was unexpected she grab her dagger and slam it on the stone table. "This is war Hiccup." she shouted at him giving him a surprise look. "I have to do what is good for my people. My spy knows that his life is in danger but in each day we been getting good information from him but no information when or where they are going to attack our island."

Hiccup knows Queen Mala would do anything to protect her people, her home and their Great Protector. But risking one of her own is very dangerous but to his thoughts. What if this man have a family waiting for him to come home. This even got him more concerned.

Queen Mala notice that look on his face she took a breather and calm down for a bit. "Hiccup, you must understand I do this for the sake of my people as queen I must protect theme and my home. What would you do if you have this situation?"

Hiccup then took a breather and said "I do things my way and I understand what you mean Mala. You do what you can to help your people. Ever since Viggo and his Dragon Hunters attack at the Dragon Edges and your home island I wanted nothing more to get right back at him and his hunters, so please let me show you my plan on how to beat them." he said to her as he look straight at her eyes. "I can keep your island safe, protect your people, and your Great Protector as well."

Queen Mala see the determination in his eyes. "Alright Hiccup, let's hear your plan on how to defending my home, my people and the Great Protector."

Hiccup is glade that Queen Mala is listen to him. "Thank you Mala." he said to her as he look around the map pf the entire island of Caldera Cay.

He pointed to some of the spots where they will put some defenses to the shores of the island he showed some of his planes to make a dragon defense so that there we be no harm to any of the dragons. And once they are on the ground they have a perfect opportunity to remove one of the riders from their captured dragons and set them free.

Queen Mala is pleased to hear the good news but still. A little concern about it she hated to use one of these equipment on one the enslave dragons. But she remember what she said to her self that this is a war. She knows there are some risks on using these device on one of the dragon's. But it's the only way to protect her people and to save the enslave dragons from the hunters.

Hiccup finish talking about his plan as he look at Queen Mala notices the concern worrier look on her face. He thought of a way to gives her some confidence. "Don't worry Mala, once this situation is done with the Dragon Hunters I promise these equipment will never be used on dragons ever again. They will all be destroyed I've give you my word as future chief of Berk."

Queen Mala smile and nodded to him. "Thank you Hiccup. I take your word for it. As of now it means a lot to me." she said to him. "Now back on making some defense to the island shall we." Hiccup nodded to her.

Hours has past by Queen Mala and Hiccup continued to discuss their plan of defense and battle tactics against the hunters fleet of ships if they try to overtake the island our perhaps try to attempt to steal the Great Protector. With all of Hiccup information and how to build defenses against the hunters this could all work but Queen Mala needed Hiccup to stay to make sure that there defenses and his plane are exactly as it is. But for now it to get to work.

"I believe that would be all for today and we all have a lot of work to do." said Queen Mala. "Get everyone stated building our newest defenses."

"At once Queen Mala." said Throk as he salute to her. "Alright everyone let's get everything ready we got a lot of work to do."

As everyone left, Hiccup took out some scroll of paper and started writing. Queen Mala was curious on to what he is writing on.

"I don't mean to pry, but what are you writing there Hiccup?" she ask him.

"Oh, just writing a message to my friends back at the Dragons Edge to let them know that I might be staying a bit longer." As he continue with his writing on his scroll.

"Ah I see! It going to take some time to get everything ready." she said as she arch her eyebrow.

"Yeah, after all someone have to make sure that your defenses are working and my design as well." Hiccup then stop writing on a piece of paper.

He then took the paper and roll it up and place it on a leather scroll carrier. He call his dragon "Sharpshot come here boy." as the little dragon came by Hiccup place the leather scroll carrier around his head making sure that it doesn't fall off.

As he did he gave Sharpshot a piece of fish and ate it down. "Ok, Sharpshot do you remember where the Edges is." the dragon look at him and nodded at him. "Good boy." he patted his head. "Now go and be careful."

Sharpshot took flight and headed towards Dragons Edge as Hiccup watch him go a look of concern came him as Queen Mala noticed it. "Don't worry Hiccup." she said to him as she placed her left hand on his right shoulder. "Our scouts said that your area and ours are all clear from Dragon Hunters."

Hiccup release a breather of relieve to heir that. "Oh thank Thor, good to know that." he said to her as he was glad to hear that. "So what other things to do around here."

Queen Mala look at him, then a thought came to mind of what they should do. "I have an idea what we can do. Come with me there's someone I want you to meet." she said to him as she lead the way and headed down towards the village.

Down towards the village a sound of clang hammering coming from inside the forge is an older blacksmith. One of the best smithing on the island, he is making new weapons and armors for his fellow warriors as well the Queen herself. The old blacksmith is makes sure that his people are prepare in cases of a battle would ever start.

As Hiccup and Queen Mala made it to the smithing the old blacksmith notice them as he was just fished his work on a new sword.

"Good morning Queen Mala." he said to her as he then turn his head and notice the young man with her "And to you as well master Hiccup."

Hiccup is quite surprise that this blacksmith knows his name, but of course after all this is an island.

Queen Mala step forward and introduce Hiccup to her best blacksmith on the island. "Hiccup Haddock this is one of the finest blacksmith on the island, Gregor."

As Hiccup walk towards Gregor he extend his right hand to shack his as did Gregor did the same as well. The two of them greeted in a friendly manner.

"Hiccup Haddock the third" he said to the older blacksmith.

"Gregor the smithy at your service master Hiccup." he said to him

Witch causing the young man to blush with embarrass that Gregor calls him master Hiccup. "Oh please just Hiccup I don't think I earn the right to be called master of anything." he said as he let go of Gregor hand.

Gregor went back to his work to continue forging another sword until he notice the young man sword on his back. Gregor seen all kinds of swords but this one is different.

Gregor spoke "May I take a look of that sword of yours Hiccup?"

Hiccup reach for his sword from his back and carefully and gives his sword to the blacksmith to examine it. As he did Gregor is quite amazed of a fine craftsmanship that this young man possess. The old blacksmith wants to know who made it.

"Hiccup I must know, who made this fine sword of yours. The weight and the angle of it are absolutely perfect. Who ever made this knows how to craft such a fine work."

Hiccup scratch the back of his head and told him. "Well actually I made it."

Gregor and Queen Mala where stun to hear that Hiccup is the one who made this sword.

Queen Mala spoken "You made it?" she said to him. "I didn't know you can make a fine sword like this one."

Well to be honest with you Mala." he said to her. "I'm actually a blacksmith at my village back home on Berk. And to tell you the truth I'm capable of modify my sword please let me show you."

Gregor gave back Hiccup his sword to show him what kind of modify did he do to his sword.

"Please stand back, you don't want to get burn." he said to them as to what dose he mean by that. They step back and waithed to see what happens Hiccup is about to show them what is going to happen next.

He gripped his sword and activate a trigger right the guard as he did flames burst from the blade. Queen Mala and Gregor were surprise at frist but also impress of his work that a sword can do that Hiccup explain how it works he used one of the Nightmare saliva to free all of his friends from the Deathsong dragon.

Queen Mala was evening more surprise that Hiccup and his friends got away from a dangerous dragon.

Gregor would love to hear more tales of Hiccup and his adventure and new dragons as well but that has to come later. He went back to the forge to continue his work. But he also noticed the leather armor that Hiccup is wearing.

"I see that leather armor fits you well." he said to him. "It's one of my best work so please tell me how dose it fell laddie."

"It's very comfortable and it's quite light but it feels strong for some reason? But I like it." he said to him.

"That's what I like to hear about my own personal work lad." he said to him "That leather armor is made with finest dragon scales."

"Well good to kno...wait, um...? did you just say, it's made with dragon scales." Hiccup said to him.

"Yes it is." she said to him. "It's from the other island where Monstrous Nightmare go there and shed some of their old scales for a new one to grow."

Hiccup look at his armor and he can see some of the scales mix with the leather. It kind of feels awkward to him, like the other time four years ago when his father giving him his mother breast helmet.

But still he wants to hear more and he did as Gregor. "I went to the island one day ago to look for some rock materials as I got there all I found is dragon scales laying there on the ground I gather some of them and bought them back to the island and into my shop. As I got to work Queen Mala came to my shop and ask me to make a special armor for some one."

Hiccup look at Queen Mala and see her blush a little he turn his head back to Gregor as he listen.

"As she given me this big order I had a crazy idea of mixing yak hides and dragon scales to gather. Buy doing that I mixed it with yak hides and other materials as well. And there it is, your first light armor made from dragon scales."

Hiccup is both impress and a little disturb at the same time that his armor is made from Monstrous Nightmare scales.

As Hiccup is fascinated of Gregor story an a idea came to him he took out his journal from his satchel and ask Gregor some question of all the details. On how he made the armor again.

Gregor was glad to give him all the details as he did Hiccup started writing all the new information. With it he can work on his new project with the new body armor and his flight suit as well.

As Hiccup was finished writing everything down Queen Mala realizes that it's to go and see more on the island. "Hiccup it's time to get going, there are some other places we need to go."

Hiccup nodded and put his notes back in his satchel he shook his hand. And thank him for all the info of his new work next time. Gregor wishes his goodbye to them and so did they as well.

As they walk together Hiccup ask Queen Mala what's there next stop.

"Where to next Mala?" he ask her.

She lead him and pointed where they are going "To the area that would be our next stop for now." she said to him.

* * *

As they made it to the area Hiccup can hear clanging sounds from the outside of the area and also a loud crowd of people as well. When they got there to the area Hiccup can see that everyone is training for combat and archery the young and older adults as well. Some of them are using a wooden weapons while the others used real ones as well.

Queen Mala step forward and jester her hand to him. "As you can see Hiccup my people are very well skilled and train in the arts of combat especially the young ones."

Hiccup took a look around and see that she is right. He see teenagers practice along side with the older adults even when the other opponent lost the show respect to one another.

As Hiccup finishes looking around he noticed a young girl surrounded by three older adults. One of them with two swords, the other with one with a long spear and finally a large adult with a battle ax. This concern Hiccup as he was about to interfere as a hand was touching him on his right shoulder. He turn and look and see that it was Queen Mala who stop him.

Hiccup look at her as she spoken "Just wait Hiccup and watch." she said to him as Hiccup look at her with a look of confusion look. "She is more capable of handling this on her own."

"But she's just a kid! She could get hurt or..." Hiccup was stop by Queen Mala as put one finger oh his lips to make him stop talking .

She then spoken to him "Hiccup you worry too much you should know that my people are capable on anything." she said to him as she remove her finger away from his lips.

Hiccup look at her and see that there is no lie in her eyes. He should have trust, he should have remember that her people are stronger then they look and so Hiccup step down turn to see what kind of a fight he be witnessing.

The fighters are ready to begin as they node to each other. The young girl waited to see who would go first she look around minding her own surroundings. As she grip her sword the spear man made his first move and started thrust his weapon at her as he was aiming at her but as he did she reacted as she turned her body as the spear missed at her. The young fighter swung her sword and cut down the tip of the spearhead then she gives him a sweep kick to his legs. As he fell to the ground on his back trying to get up she ran up to him and gives him a high kick to the face. As her boot collide into his face he is knockout.

Hiccup is impress of this young girl who can handle her self. Perhaps she even stronger then he thinks but there are two opponents left how can she get out of this.

As he and Queen Mala watched at the area the young girl kept her guard up to see who is next. Then out of nowhere the larger man swung his battle ax at her, this gives her the time to avoid his attack as she did she saw the swordsmen came at her swinging his swords left to right. But the attack failed to hit her as she look and see the other half of the spear men wooden handle and that given her an idea. She moved quickly as the swordsmen ran towards her and follow her she stopped and didn't look behind she was about to be hit by two swords. But in a quick flash she quickly duck down and turn and see an opening she then took it and strike him into a upward swing with the wooden handle. With one hard swing he is down.

The crowd started cheering to her and so was Hiccup and Queen Mala but that was cut off when out of nowhere the ax man came with a battle cry causing her to see him coming right at her. As she was ready she grab the other sword from her fallen opponent she prepare for the next attack as she did he came charging at her. He swung his battle ax at her she then quickly dodge it and swing her swords at him. But then suddenly she trip over on one of her fallen opponents she tried to get up until a breath of air came out of nowhere as she felt a hard kick on her stomach and pain as well.

She try tried to get up but she was hit again crying out of pain again the crowd stared booing at her opponent as he walk around her a predator to the pray. Then Hiccup's emotions came to him with anger as he was about to stop the fight until Queen Mala stop him again.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" she said with a tone voice.

"I'm stopping this fight!" he said to her as he try to let Queen Mala let go of him but with no evade. Hiccup turn and look an made look on his face. "Let me go Mala"

"Hiccup, don't do this she needs to learn how to defend her self." she said to him.

"Defending her self? How is that defending her self. This fight is an unfair one and also..." Hiccup was cut off as he was turn around a hard slap hit him across his face.

"Do you think our enemy will fight fairly!" she said to him trying to get his attention. "No, they will show no mercy to us they will do anything to destroy us all. The men, the women and...our children's too." she said to him as she let go of him.

Hiccup look at her and see tears started to welling up but she is holding it in. As Hiccup was about to talk to her the crowd started shouting and gives him and her some attention to see what is happening and see that she is getting up still a little worn off but standing tall holding her two swords.

As her opponent see this he said to her "Stay down girl, you don't want to get hurt some more." he shouted to her.

"Well that's where your wrong." she shouted to him still breathing heavily "I'm just getting started with you."

Hiccup can't believe what he just heard from her. That she is willingly take more punishment from him and that made him realize that maybe Queen Mala was right maybe she can handle her self. But to him her voice sound so familiar but where.

Her opponent is not pleased to hear that and just smile's right at him and that made him even more angrier. He gives her a battle cry as he ran at her and so did she as well given all of her strength as they came they both collide as the young girl block his ax attack with two of her blades. But he was too strong as he pushes and pushes down she started to lose her stanch she started to bend her left knee as she was shaken with her two swords.

This gives the ax man a chance to finish her off by kicking her on the stomach again as he did she hits the ground one more time on her back.

He look at her and said "Do...you...YIELD?"

She look at him and said to him. "Never!" He got mad and lift his battle ax up high and ready to finish her off.

Hiccup watch as his heart start racing to what would happen. Until he head Queen Mala spoken "She won't lose!"

He turn around and look at her "What?" he said to her.

"I said she won't lose!" she said to him with some confidence "Because she's been train by the best fighter on this island."

Hiccup look back at the area and watch as he can't believe what he is seeing. He saw her rollover to avoid the battle ax as she did his ax hit the ground so hard some of the rock dust hit his eyes. He tried to pull the battle ax but it is stuck on the ground as he tried to pull harder he felt a cold steel underneath his neck and see the young warrior that she has the upper hand.

She look at him and said "Now, do you yield?" she look at him and he gives her a smile.

"I yield!" he said to her as the crowd of people stared cheering and clapping to the fighter. So did Queen Mala and Hiccup as he was done he wanted to meet this brave warrior. Hiccup and Queen Mala walk to meet her as they got closer Hiccup could't believe with his own eyes it the singing girl. It is Arya.

Arya turn and see Hiccup alongside with Queen Mala she gave a quick bow to her as the other fighter did the same as well.

"You all fought well today." she said to her fighter "You deserve a rest, go to the healing room." the three of them did as they are told. The big guy patted Arya on the shoulder lightly

He said to her "Good fight. But next time just say yield for once."

She laugh and said "Not in your life big guy."

As they left Arya look up and see Hiccup came up to her "That was impressive Arya but I didn't know you were a fighter."

"Well I'm just full of surprises Hiccup after all I do more than just singing." she said to him as she put her sword back into her sheet. "But thank you for not interfering my fight this always happen a lot you get used to it, Queen Mala." she bow to her again as she walk away from them and head towards the healing room.

Hiccup spoke to Queen Mala. "I'm sorry from earlier Mala I should have trusted you more often."

Queen Mala look at him and said "Apology accepted Hiccup. Don't let it happen again."

Hiccup rub the back of his neck and a thought came to him. "Arya is a skillful fighter in her age."

"Yes she's is!" she said to him.

"I'm guessing that you taught her how to fight?" he said to her waith for her answer.

"Not exactly?" she said to him. "She was taught by her father. He train her taught her how to fight and defend her self. He is one of the best swordsmen on this island."

"I would like to meet him." he said to her as he look around the area. "But I'm guessing he's not here at the area is he?"

"No he is not. He's on important errand as of now!" she said to him. "But enough of that there's something that I want you to for me Hiccup."

"Um, sure what can I do for you Mala." he said to her.

"Hiccup Haddock, I want you to draw out your sword?" she said to him.

"Excuse me?... you want me to do what?" he said to her with a questionable look on his face.

"I want you to draw out your sword Hiccup Haddock!" she said to him waiting for him to draw his sword.

"Are you sure?" he said to her with concern. "I don't know Mala! I don't want to hurt you or do anything that I might regret on doing."

Queen Mala give him a serious look on her face as she drew her sword. "Hiccup! I'm quite a professional swordsmen. I can manage on my own but my other questions?" she said to him as she showoff her sword styles at him. "Can you handle me without holding back?"

As Hiccup was thinking a large group of people stay at the stage area as everyone looking at them and wonder what is going on. Hiccup stop thinking and look around to see that he is being watch from haft the village in the area. The crowd of people stared talking wondering if there's going to be a fight or not.

Queen Mala waited for him to draw his sword but Hiccup has not moved his hand to draw it out. Queen Mala is not please of Hiccup decision. So she thought of a way to make him draw his sword out.

"Hey Hiccup! Maybe I was wrong about you?" she said to him as Hiccup look at her of what she just said. "Maybe your friend Snotlout was right? You are useless in a fright!"

Hiccup can't believe what he is hearing from Queen Mala being called useless again.

I mean, how can I have a unity between my people and your people. she said to him making him feel a bit unease of her words. "Maybe this was a mistake, and for that I have no choice but to terminate our deal."

Then with those words Hiccup look at her and see she is not fooling him. If he doesn't accept the challenge he be failing Berk and his friends. So without a second thought Hiccup drew his sword from back and ignite his sword as it went a blaze. The people in the area were amaze of what they are seeing.

Hiccup made his stand and gives her his own serious look. "Alright Mala, you ask for it. No one insulted my home or me as well. he said to her as he grip his sword with his hands. "Lets see what you got."

Queen Mala smiled even more her plan was working and she is thrill. "That's the spirit Hiccup, show me what skills do you have for me."

Hiccup nodded to her as they were read to start then out of nowhere someone blow the horn as the sign to start. Hiccup and Queen Mala ran at each other as their swords clash together with a loud clanging sound as the area exploded with people cheering on to see who would win. The dragon rider or their queen.

* * *

 **I like to give thanks for some of you for all of your support.**

 **Here's to Arraia**

 **Here's to razorbackmike**

 **Here's to Ryan**

 **Thank you again for supporting me.**


End file.
